


The End of the Beginning II

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: The End of the Beginning [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By SaphirableuSequel to 'End Of The Beginning'. Complications arise when the Warrior Princess and the God of War defeat Athena's army. Will Ares be able to forgive Xena?





	The End of the Beginning II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> The characters of Ares, Xena, Argo, Aphrodite, Gabrielle, Joxer, et. al., belong to USA Studios, Renaissance Pictures and other copyright holders of the syndicated television series Xena Warrior Princess. No copyright infringement is intended. The story idea (such as it is) belongs to the bard.

The gems magnified and refracted the radiance of the afternoon sun as he turned the ring over in his hand. So beautiful… the ripple of light was mesmerizing as it splashed and played across the setting - the palest of blue diamonds spitting fire over the tints of blood red rubies. He turned it over once and again watching. A gift worthy of a god, he mused, unique and distinctive; a gift from a god, he remembered. Flames flared from the diamonds again and he saw her once more in its depths - sky blue eyes bright in the heat of battle, dark hair flowing over her shoulders, sword flashing in an ageless dance of deadly grace; laughing eyes teasing him - sending unknown emotions stabbing through the heart that had once known only the fierce passions of war; eyes dark and limpid in the flush of love, silken skin glowing from his caress. His body tensed and betrayed his yearning even as his mouth drew a thin line and his fist tightened over the ring in frustration.   
  
His eyes closed and he pictured her as he had seen her last; no, not last - that was too painful even yet. He selected a picture from not too long before that - a full dozen thugs had her in their circle believing she would back down and let them have what they wanted. A smile curved his full lips as he remembered the smile that had traced its way across her features then; a fierce beautiful smile that said she was going to enjoy the exercise - the smile of a warrior finally pinning their prey. The fools never realized what hit them as they picked themselves up from the ground in her wake; all they really knew was that she had just taken all the fun from an afternoon's raid on some hapless travelers. Ah… the satisfaction of just watching her at work was… invigorating. He felt again the blood pounding through her veins as the muscles stretched and contracted. He leaned his head on the tall back of the throne he sat in and relived it - the joyous adrenaline flowing, coursing, pounding…  
  
The whisper of sandals on stone floor broke the spell; his eyes snapped open and riveted the interruption in rage. How dare… !! Deep brown eyes blazed his fury at the hapless priest stumbling to a frightened halt. "WHAT do you WANT?!"   
  
"My Lord, I have a report from the front in Thrace." He swallowed hard and wondered if he was about to pay Charon's toll. These last months had been precarious at best; his Lord had never been the most approachable of gods - but ever since _she_ had gone…   
  


**************  
**************

  
  
This day the dark God of War and his Warrior Princess had seen fit to spend in leisure on the banks of the Peloponnese. These months since they had renewed their vows had been the best they had ever shared and Ares sensed that now Xena might be more inclined to become his goddess than she had been before. The years lost before this bliss… how had he lived through them? He had known the joy of her as his warrior though there was always something more he wanted of her that he could never quite put his finger on; the pain of her loss from his domain had been devastating. They were finally reunited as god and chosen, but no day, no span of days, had equaled these when she finally opened her heart and loved him the way she had wanted to so many years ago and didn't know how - the way he had never been able to let her; had never been able to let himself. Even as he thought these things, his fingers slipped into a hidden crevasse and fingered the ring - a ring so perfect it was fit to become a gift from a god to his future goddess. His mind whispered encouragement as he waited for the right time and prayed he wouldn't over wait the moment.   
  
His back against a tree, Xena's head nestled in his lap as she gazed into the depths of the summer sky watching the clouds shape and reshape in idle amusement. His fingers brushed gently along the smooth ridge of her jaw to turn her face toward him as he marveled yet again at how beautiful she was and how changed he had become. Her blue eyes were soft and inviting as she raised herself to capture his lips with hers in a kiss that seemed to suspend time. His hand tangled in her long hair and as he raised his head, he clutched her hard to a heart so painfully full he thought it would burst from his chest. Gods! This pain of loving! It was almost worse than the pain he had borne when he lost her!   
  
"By the Gods, I am glad you're mine," he breathed as he slackened his grip and she sat back on her heels to look at him. "Otherwise…" he raised an eyebrow teasingly.   
  
Her brow rose above a wicked smile in return. "Otherwise?"   
  
"Otherwise I'd have to make a complete ass of myself all over again to get you back," he grinned.   
  
She chuckled at his inanity. "Shouldn't we be checking on that war in Thrace? I know it was going well, but I don't trust that Mendelus - he's a bit too high handed."   
  
Ares tossed his head back and roared his laughter at the remark. "Like someone else I know!" They deserted their comfortable spot by the river to appear in the warlord's tent.   
  
Xena listened to Mendelus report to his lord as she studied the map he referred to. "Fool!" she growled under her breath. When Ares turned and raised an unamused eyebrow in question, she pointed at the map with impatient gestures. "Had he stationed troops here…. and here as we discussed before, he wouldn't have put your army in this position. Having them come through that pass gave Athena's troops the perfect ambush. I think there might be time to turn it around though…." She paused in thought. "If we moved some of the men over this way and around behind this hill…."  
  
Ares bent over the map beside her. "I see. Yes, that may do the trick." He turned to the disgruntled warlord.   
  
"But my Lord! She doesn't know what she's talking about! If we…"  
  
"Silence!" growled the war god. "She knows whereof she speaks."   
  
"But Lord Ares! A _woman_?!"   
  
Ares caught the man by the throat. "You dare question my judgment?! If I say that Xena's call is correct, who are you to question?" He shook the impertinent one and tossed him sprawling to the ground.   
  
"Xena…?" he whispered hoarsely as he rubbed this throat. "I thought Xena -"  
  
"You thought wrong," snarled Xena. She swept her hand toward the map in disgust. "Maybe you should try not to think so much - apparently it's not your strong point."   
  
Ares turned to her and grinned wickedly. "We have a battle to win. What do you say we give it a hand?"   
  
"We're going to have to if you're to win this one. He's really put your army in a spot." She shook her head and looked down at Mendelus where he still lay on the floor of the tent. "Get up! It's time to join your men."   
  


**************

  
  
Swords clashed and clanged in deafening rings around them as Xena and Ares flowed naturally into the flood of fighting, fallen, and wounded men. Back to back and side by side they fought in effortless ease; each complimented the other - one an extension of the other's fluid motion. Slowly the men attacking became fewer and Mendelus' men inched up to join them in the center of the battlefield. Ares paused to watch the raging beauty before him as she blocked and turned and slashed wickedly at the enemy troops - never a wasted motion; perfect harmony of mind, body and steel. A final kick to pull her sword from a dying body and there were no more to face her. She turned to Ares with face flushed from the battle and eyes gleaming victory to breathe deeply in an attempt to calm the raging blood flow and slow the adrenalin rushing hard through her veins.   
  
Her long dark hair was wildly tangled; her armor bore blots of blood and her skin shone brightly in sweaty sheen - but to Ares there was only one time in the world when she was more beautiful. He stepped forward and knelt before her; his eyes looked up imploringly as he found the ring in his hand - the ring he had had made for her with blood red rubies for the bond they shared and tiny pale blue diamonds for victory encompassing them. She looked down at him in bemusement.   
  
"Xena…" he took her hand and placed the gentlest of kisses on her fingers. "Be mine; stay with me always," he begged softly.   
  
The touch of his lips and soft caress of his voice sent the blood rushing again through her veins but she caught herself. She stared down at him. "Ares, I …" She looked at the blood and carnage around them and sighed sadly. "I cannot. I am sworn to you as your Chosen; I will fight for you; I will love you; but you ask too much of me when you ask that I join you further."   
  
"Do you not understand all of what I am asking? I want you to become one with me - immortal, a goddess - sharing my throne and my life. There is no other for me, Xena. This I know well after all that we have been to each other."   
  
She knelt to face him. "So you are asking even more than I had thought - you ask me to watch my family and friends grow old and die while I live on also. I don't know if I can do that." She hung her head.   
  
He pressed the ring between her fingers while his hands covered hers. She raised her head and he leaned forward to brush a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll wait. At least I have you now - and you may change your mind."   
  
She drew her hands from his and looked in wonder at the ring. "It's beautiful," she breathed. "Where did you find this?"   
  
"I found an artisan with uncommon skill and he made it for me. This is no stolen bauble or discarded offering - it is my offering to you."   
  
She slipped it on her finger and watched the sun's dying rays play across the stones in brilliant display not quite knowing what to say.   
  


**************

  
  
Restlessness for the adventure of wandering Greece with her friends burned in her for the first time in many weeks and Xena took leave of Ares to spend time with Gabrielle. The two friends greeted each other with warmth and talked and laughed far into the night to get caught up on the more interesting highlights of events during their separation.   
  
"I thought Joxer would never get over the way that girl just left him flat, poor man," Gabrielle told Xena sadly. "He deserves so much better than that."   
  
"I agree," nodded Xena as she studied her friend carefully as though trying to read something in her face, but if there was something there, it was hidden well. Had the two finally reached an acceptance of each other? She couldn't tell.   
  
First light saw them on the road to Amphipolis with Joxer by their side as of old. The day was sunny and brilliant in its autumn display and a light breeze played over their skin as they rode forward in companionable silence. "I see the world anew," Xena mused to herself. "Can you hear me when I think of you Ares?" she thought wistfully. "If you could, I might tell you how beautiful it is here and how I wish you were sharing it with me, but…" she smiled ruefully at herself, "it's probably better that you aren't here until I get a better idea of how Gabrielle sees you now."   
  
A chuckle drifted through her consciousness and her eyes grew momentarily wide before she chuckled softly in return. "I should have known," she smiled. "Of course I can hear you, Xena; did I not tell you that all you had to do was call my name?" whispered sensuously through her mind and wrapped her in a gentle hug.   
  
"Xena. Xena?" Xena turned and found Gabrielle smiling at her. "Daydreaming?" the bard laughed.   
  
Absently Xena's palm slid across her abdomen as she straightened and laughed in return. "How about we stop for some lunch? I'm sure you must be simply starving by now."   
  
"Sounds great…. Oh, look - over there." She pointed to where the trees overhung a peaceful site next to the stream. "That do?"   
  
"Sure."   
  


**************

  
  
I stopped in to pay my brother a visit only to find him lounging carelessly over his throne gazing in the mirror at a familiar figure - an impish grin plastered all over his face. My brow raised in curiosity, I just had to ask. "So… what's up, Ares?"   
  
He turned to me with laughter warm in his voice. "Just teasing Xena a little, sister. What can I do for you?"   
  
"Then there isn't a problem with the two of you?"   
  
"No -" he smiled. "She's just off paying a visit. She was thinking of me and… " He grinned mischievously and I just had to laugh.   
  
"Actually I just hadn't seen you in awhile and I just thought I'd say Hi. I was going to ask Xena if she wanted to join me at the beach, but… oh well. I'm taking a couple of days and leaving Cupid in charge since it's been so quiet lately."   
  
His brow rose in the old mocking manner. "Quiet, huh? No special projects going on?"   
  
"Well… no… not really…" I replied with exaggerated innocence while he laughed heartily. I waited for the news I was sure he would give me - gave him as much opportunity as I could but it just didn't seem to be forthcoming. "Surely he would tell me," I thought, but as we exchanged a bit more banter, I realized that he either wasn't going to tell me - or he didn't know. How could he not know? Had she not told him? I mentally shook my head and departed his company.   
  


**************

  
  
The days had grown in number to a fortnight when Gabrielle found herself seriously concerned for her friend. She had discussed possibilities for the changes in Xena with Joxer but he had no more idea what could be wrong than she did. Xena wasn't quite as alert as she should be and proved to be more often distracted with what Gabrielle could only call daydreaming. She fought with her old precision and grace but that seemed a little more aggressive than it had previously been. But it wasn't until they were attacked by a dozen wayward thugs and Xena dispatched them with an vigor previously unknown to the bard that she finally made up her mind to ask her friend a few questions at the next opportunity they were away from Joxer; as they rode into Corinth, she thought that evening after they had gone upstairs to their rooms would be perfect.   
  
The horses were stabled and a quiet meal enjoyed by the hungry travelers in a small inn. They sat on in the pleasant atmosphere of farmers and herders relaxing after their day in easy camaraderie much later than was usual. Gabrielle was beginning to give up on getting Xena alone at all when she finally stood up with a languid stretch of her well-toned body.   
  
"I'm all in - what say we get some sleep?"   
  
Gabrielle nodded and looked over at Joxer dozing over his mug of ale. She laughed softly as she shook his shoulder a little to wake him enough to get him up the stairs. "Come on Joxer - let's go."   
  
He roused enough to realize she wanted him to get up and smiled at her. "I was just…. resting my eyes," he grinned.   
  
"Yeah, okay," laughed the bard as she helped him up. His arm wrapped over her shoulders to steady himself as they headed toward the stairs.   
  
Her armor in a neat stack on a chair, Xena leaned back on the bed to think about the day and her unreasonable rage when they had been attacked. Her hand idly smoothed the leather over her abdomen as she wondered just what had gotten into her recently. Why had she so angry? It didn't make sense. She stood and walked toward the window to gaze out half sitting on the sill; a knock came at the door.   
  
"Xena? Are you awake?"   
  
"Come on in, Gabrielle," she called from the window as she slid a mask of indifference over her face. She looked back out of the window for a moment before turning her head to watch Gabrielle walk through the door. "Something on your mind?"   
  
Gabrielle stood looking at Xena in dismay. She had planned the words to ask her friend but somehow they didn't seem right now judging by the closed look on Xena's face. "Looks like a comfortable room," she said lamely.   
  
Xena's eyebrow rose. "It's okay."   
  
"I mean it seems nicer than ou... my room anyway."   
  
Xena slid around to fully face the obviously stumbling Gabrielle. "Our room?"   
  
"I meant our rooms, my room and Joxer's room," she stressed the plural carefully. She turned and went to sit on the bed. "Xena… during that fight today… you seemed… different."   
  
"Different?"   
  
"Well… you just seemed so … so angry. It's not like you. You're usually so in control. This doesn't have anything to do with…" she took a deep breath to steady herself. "…with Ares, does it?"   
  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Xena replied coolly.   
  
Gabrielle's hands folded and refolded a corner of the blanket on the bed absently as she hung her head and tried to think of the words to tell her friend. Gradually it dawned on her that Xena was being deliberately evasive. She raised her head and her eyes locked with cold blue ones. "Xena - you were more aggressive than you needed to be with those bandits and your temper has been shorter than I've ever seen it. What's going on?"   
  
Xena stood up and casually stretched her lithe form as she pondered her answer. "Nothing, Gabrielle. I guess I'm just a little tired and snappish lately. Maybe going from one realm to another does that to you," she smiled reassuringly at the bard.   
  
Though she was far from satisfied, Gabrielle realized she wasn't going to get any information out of her - at least, not now. Whether Xena herself knew or didn't know what was happening to her, she was apparently not prepared to talk about it just yet. She cocked her head and smiled at Xena. "Ok Xena. If you want me, you know where I am," she said as she stood up and stepped close to the warrior. She smiled to herself as she hugged the dark haired beauty - the way to get Xena to open up was through overly easy acceptance she was sure; Xena's mind would start wondering what she was up to and it wouldn't be too long before she told all. Xena smiled a little to herself as she saw Gabrielle's ploy for what it was but she hugged the bard in good form.   
  
"Good night Gabrielle."   
  
"Good night Xena."   
  
Xena shook her head and almost chuckled out loud as the door closed. She strolled back to the window to reclaim her seat and gazed out at the endless stars. She did seem more tired of late - that much of what she had told the bard was true. It was as though she wasn't sleeping enough, yet she knew she'd been sleeping as much as she ever had. She sighed and leaned her head against the sill with her eyes closed, absorbing the sounds and smells of the night. Something was different about her body but she couldn't quite determine what. Her eyes remain closed as she sought out the various parts of her body with her mind - probing and questioning each joint, muscle and bone - but could find nothing she could pinpoint.   
  
Her quest was abruptly abandoned as thickly muscled arms drew her close to a warm hard body. "I've missed you, minx," whispered a husky voice in her ear and she turned a warm smile to the one embracing her.   
  
"I missed you too," she breathed as his lips hungrily claimed her own.   
  


**************

  
  
Her senses came groggily awake in the predawn chill but the arm thrown over her body was warm and strong and her foreboding eased. She smiled a secret smile and moved closer to the man sleeping at her back. The coming of the sun would bring the inevitable separation, but for now she would enjoy his nearness. Her body relaxed and drifted back to sleep.   
  


**************

  
  
The rising sun filtered through the window to find Xena lying on her back while Ares lay on his side facing her. His hand idly stroked her hair and traced the features of her face as though he were memorizing them. A small smile played over Xena's lips as she lay still to enjoy the gentle caresses.   
  
"Xena…" Ares said softly, "Don't go to Amphipolis yet."   
  
She arched a lovely brow in curiosity. "Why not?"   
  
He let his fingers thread through the long glossy locks without answering for a moment. How was he to answer that wouldn't send her directly where he didn't want her to be and wouldn't end with bitter words? "I'd just prefer you didn't just yet. Wait a week or so."   
  
Suspicion covered her like a shroud and her mouth drew into a frown. "Why?"   
  
He sighed heavily. "If I tell you, you'll run directly to Amphipolis. You only have so many lives, Xena. Eventually your luck will run out."   
  
She sat up with a growl. "I can take care of myself, Ares. You taught me after all."   
  
He sat up beside her, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed, and looked at her imploringly. "Don't go to Amphipolis just yet. Wait a bit. A few days."   
  
"But you won't tell me why."   
  
He gazed toward the window and sighed once more. "Athena is waiting for you at Amphipolis. If you wait a few days, I should be able to get her to leave you alone." That much, at least, was safe to tell her.   
  
"But as your chosen, she can't harm me."   
  
"She wouldn't do it directly, of course. But if one of her generals were to take you and …? Who's to say he wasn't acting on his own?"   
  
"Look at me," she said, turning his face toward her with an impatient hand. Her sky blue eyes bore hard into his deep brown ones. "What makes you think he could do anything to me anyway? How many battles have I fought? How many cities have I taken? How many of your own plans have I beaten? Do you think I've become soft?"   
  
He stood and paced restlessly to the far side of the room and back to halt before her. She could see the frustration in his eyes and her jaw tightened in determination. What was he not telling her? "What are you so worried about, Ares?"   
  
"I'm not worried. Concerned. Athena doesn't always play fair despite her title of 'honorable warfare'. I don't want to lose you again… Never again."   
  
Despite her misgivings, she forced a wane smile. "If it means that much to you, I'll wait a day. But no longer. I want to see my mother."   
  
He smiled weakly in return. "Fair enough," he said. He took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on her fingertips that tore strangely at her heart. "Until later, Xena. I love you." Shards of blue light enveloped his frame… and he was gone.   
  


**************

  
  
Joxer joined Gabrielle at the table to break the fast across from the lovely bard. He couldn't think of a better way to start a day than with Gabrielle's green eyes smiling at him. "Where's Xena?" he asked as the serving maid set food down in front of him.   
  
"I haven't seen her yet, but I'm sure she'll appear soon. She's probably over at the stables getting the horses.   
  
His smile faded to a more somber look. "When are you going to tell her?" he asked slowly.   
  
She looked down at her plate guiltily and swallowed hard. "Soon. I'll tell her soon. I was going to tell her last night but… she wasn't much in the mood for talking."   
  
"So you told me," he said. He reached across the table and placed a pair of fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Are you ashamed, Gabrielle?"   
  
"No," she said firmly. "No, I'm not ashamed. I'm just waiting for the right time. She seems so distracted lately. I wish I could tell what's going on with her."   
  
He took her hand and squeezed it affectionately before turning back to his meal. "I'm sure we'll find out when the time is right. Maybe she's waiting for the right time to tell you!"   
  
he teased. Gabrielle chuckled as she returned to her own plate. Why on earth would Xena feel the need to wait to tell her something? This same woman sprang the truth of her relationship with Ares on her out of the blue after all. What news could be so earth shattering after that?   
  


**************

  
  
"What do you mean we aren't going today? I thought you were anxious to get there?"   
  
"I am, Gabrielle, but… well, Ares asked me to wait for a day or two and I agreed to wait one day before going on."   
  
"Ares?" the bard fought with a suspicious frown. "Why did he want you to wait?"   
  
"Something about Athena," Xena shook her dark head distractedly. "I'm not sure. But I gave my word so we don't go until tomorrow morning. So… what would you like to do today?"   
  
"Well, we could go to the market place and replenish some of our supplies. And we could use a new frying pan. The old one has a dent in it from when you…"  
  
Xena held up her hand with a grin. "The market place then!"   
  


**************

  
  
As Gabrielle shopped for a frying pan, Joxer was given a list of herbs to find. Xena strolled the market in alert nonchalance, gathering gossip and news as she paused at one vendor and the next. Suddenly she began to study some throwing knives with unusual intensity.   
  
"…took a hostage. Says she won't release him unless Xena gives herself up."   
  
"She calls herself the Goddess of Honorable Warfare. How is this honorable?"   
  
"It's not right. Xena must have done something…"  
  
"She helped Ares defeat her army in battle a little while back. I suppose this is her way of getting back at her."   
  
"But to kidnap her brother? Why in the name of … Oh! Hello! May I help you? These knives are handcrafted by the best…"  
  
Xena cut him off with a quick wave of her hand as she smiled at the stall keeper. "No thank you. I was just looking," she told him before she strolled rapidly away in search of Gabrielle and Joxer.   
  
She found Joxer at a vendor with several of the herbs he'd been in search of and caught him by the arm. "Where's Gabrielle?" she asked urgently.   
  
"Over there I think - " he gestured several stalls over. "What…?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way," she said. "Gabrielle!" she shouted cheerfully as she spotted the bard looking their way, "Time to go!"   
  
A puzzled frown sketched across her features briefly at the summons but she quickly concluded her purchase and made to intercept Xena and Joxer as they started toward the inn.   
  
"Xena? What…?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now… Joxer, you come help me get the horses ready. Gabrielle - you gather our things from the inn. We're leaving - _now_ ," she instructed. "Damn Ares to Tartarus," she snarled so low that they nearly didn't catch it.   
  
Gabrielle handed Joxer her purchases as they exchanged worried glances then hurried off behind Xena.   
  


**************

  
  
It was two days ride to Amphipolis and no purpose would be met in running the horses into the ground, thus it was they traveled at a slower pace though steadily bypassing places they would normally have stopped to relax.   
  
"What's this all about, Xena?" Gabrielle finally got the chance to ask.   
  
"Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and _Honorable_ Warfare, has taken Toris hostage until I give myself up to her. Apparently Ares was wrong."   
  
"Why take Toris? What's Ares got to do with this?"   
  
"When he asked me to delay going to Amphipolis, he hedged about telling me why - all he would say was that Athena was waiting for me and he hoped to convince her to leave me alone. He must have known this all along, damn him to Tartarus."   
  
"But why would he not want you to go if Athena had Toris? What does Athena want with you?"   
  
"I can only guess; but Ares and I defeated her army when she was trying to take over Thebes a while back. Why Ares wouldn't want me to go… I don't know; but I _will_ find out," she snarled in a tone that sent shivers down their spines.   
  


**************

  
  
Xena's back went suddenly rigid and she held her arm up in a signal to halt her companions as she and Argo stopped. "Ares," she said in flat disdain. The God of War blazed into solid form on the road before her; one hand rested casually on his sword hilt as though to belie the stiffly postured stance that betrayed his anger but his features were schooled into a mask of cool superiority.   
  
"You said you would wait," he said carefully.   
  
"You know why I'm here," she lashed coldly.   
  
"My plan has not yet had time to bear fruit," he accused, looking daggers at her companions. If only they would disappear; if he could talk to Xena… make her understand…  
  
Xena dismounted and stepped before him. "I asked you why," she said harshly as her raging blue eyes riveted his unyielding brown ones.   
  
"And if I had told you all, you would have come running with some foolish notion of negotiation. I won't have it. You can't win, Xena; not this time," he spat.   
  
"So I find out from villagers gossiping in a market!" Her arm shot straight from the shoulder to his face only to find her fist captured in grip of steel before it met its mark. She tried to pull it back but he was having none of it. Her other fist found his stomach with a vengeance and he released her as he stumbled back a few steps.   
  
"You can't just walk in there and take him!" he ground out as he straightened. "I will get him back; I just need time."   
  
"I want Toris released unharmed."   
  
"He will be. You have to be patient - and you can't be seen by Athena or her men."   
  
Her arms crossed as she thought this over. "What do you intend to do?"   
  
Her head came up sharply as she heard the imperceptible sound of a footstep. She clawed for her sword and Ares swiftly drew his to take up position beside her as Gabrielle and Joxer scrambled from their saddles and the road flooded with hard looking men.   
  
A rugged looking warlord stepped before Xena's defiant posture and laughed at her dark look. "Athena will be pleased!"   
  
A flash of white light revealed the goddess herself. "You have done well," she smiled viciously. An eyebrow rose above the glinting eyes in question as her head tilted slightly to one side. "So you killed Xena yourself?" she sneered in Ares' face. "How well you look even in death, Warrior Princess!"   
  
"Take her!" she commanded. " _You_ \- I will deal with later," she threw at Ares as she disappeared in mocking laughter.   
  


**************

  
  
"Dammit Xena! If you had just kept your word…" Ares threw as his sword found its first target. He threw himself at her back and struck another man in the side.   
  
Xena's jump took her high enough to kick two men in the face, heaving them backwards onto the road. Her feet no more hit the ground than she plunged her sword into the chest of another man. "Had you told me what was going on, I could have figured a way out of it," she accused as her sword crossed another.   
  
Ares' sword slid deftly beneath her arm to plunge into the belly of an attacker. "If you had done as you said, he would have been free by the time you got here," he barked over his shoulder.   
  
"And just how were you going to convince her I was dead?" snapped Xena as she spun her sword around and cut off two men as they leaped for her. Her hand jerked up to snag an arrow just before it hit her shoulder - his grabbed one perilously close to her neck as he snarled in return.   
  
"Doesn't matter now, does it?"   
  
Slamming two heads together dropped more bodies at her feet. She leaped over them to plant a foot firmly in the midsection of yet another man who hurled backward into three others. "He better not be harmed," she growled back at Ares.   
  
"Look - we're going to have to do a little damage control at this point," he grunted resentfully as he pulled his sword from the man in front of him. "We need to get along for that much time at least."   
  
"Agreed," she gritted out as she sent the last of those facing her to Hades. She straightened and looked about; Gabrielle was just finishing as she brought the handle of one of her sais down on a final opponent's head to make his world go dark as a frightened looking Joxer approached her at fast clip. Xena took a moment to watch the byplay as Gabrielle turned to face him - though Xena couldn't see the bard's face, she knew by Joxer's reaction that Gabrielle had hissed something to him. He changed direction and both he and the bard approached Xena.   
  
"So…" she wiped her blade on a downed man's tunic and slid it deftly into the sheath on her back. "We can't stay here in the middle of the road… come on." She grabbed Argo's reins and stalked off with Ares at her side and the others trailing.   
  
"Xena…" Ares' frustrated words fell silent beneath the murderous look he received from her.   
  
Soon she was pushing aside the underbrush to reveal an overgrown path heading off into the forest on their right. The path threaded its sun-dappled way to a small, long abandoned temple built into a sheer rock face. Its courtyard surrounded by a low wall of tumbled stones, tall grasses standing unbroken there told them there had been no recent activity in this area. Xena told Ares to inspect one side with a jerk of her head as she handed Argo's reins to Joxer and took the other side to make sure nothing escaped their notice.   
  
Finally satisfied, she waved her hand at Joxer to indicate a small opening in the mountain wall. "Put the horses in there. They'll be safe enough." She spun on a heel and approached not the main temple doors but a spot in the rock face covered by straggling brush. Her sword found its way to her hand and she hacked at the brush for a moment before she slipped through and disappeared.   
  
Gabrielle and Ares exchanged questioning looks as they waited to see what would happen next. As Joxer returned, Xena's head popped out of the brush and she waved her hand for them to join her. They stepped through the bushes to find themselves in a roomy tunnel dimly lit by several torches but Xena was nowhere to be seen.   
  
The tunnel walls were tall, well honed, and dry, and a sandy floor muffled their footsteps as they followed the passageway deeper into the mountain. Rounding a curve, they stepped over the ruminants of what appeared to have once been a stout wooden door and stopped in surprise to find themselves in a chamber of immense proportions with richly carved columns supporting the roof. Though the dust and cobwebs were thick, the simple graceful lines of the room and its furnishings were undiminished. A fire roared in a huge hearth and Xena reclined lazily on what could only be an elaborately carved throne created for a god.   
  
Ares mouth dropped open as he recognized the runes in the rich carvings of the tables and chairs. He moved to examine the heavy wooden throne and turned accusing eyes to Xena's smirk of satisfaction. "I thought you'd forgotten about this place," he said.   
  
"How could I?" her eyes danced with repressed humor. "It was deserted just after the attack of Cortese, when the people turned to Athena for protection. They built her temple over near the temple of the Fates."   
  
"This is a temple to Ares?" questioned Gabrielle to Joxer's astonishment.   
  
"It was." Xena's form unfolded as she rose gracefully to her feet. "Right now it will be our base since it looks as though everyone's forgotten about it. Rather fitting really - considering who's involved here." She turned to Ares with a hard glint in her eye. "Now - talk," she told him harshly.   
  
Ares drew a deep breath as he wondered where to start. "When we defeated Athena's army, she was furious when she found out that you had been leading the men instead of Mendelus as she had assumed. Apparently she never foresaw that I might send you in as pinch hitter."   
  
He folded his hands behind his back and bowed his head as he recalled the events of the past few days. "Just after you left to join Gabrielle, Hermes dropped by with a cryptic message from Athena. 'She will be mine' was all it said - but I knew." He paced across the room and turned to face her but her head was bowed in thought as she listened. "I didn't know what she was going to do. Word was sent to me a few days ago that her General Adulus had come to Amphipolis and taken your brother. Athena confirmed it when she sent me a message that my chosen might wish to visit the place of her birth one final time."   
  
Ares waited in silence for Xena's reaction. Finally her head rose and angry blue eyes bored straight into his. "So you decided that I couldn't take care of it! _I'm your Chosen_! I'm your chosen because I _can_ handle myself," her voice boomed in the stillness of the room.   
  
"Xena, dammit - she's a _god_! You can't win this one on your own. You need me to help this time!"   
  
A sparkling of pink heralded my arrival. They weren't pleased to see me, but I wasn't about to let Xena defy Ares just because she was angry with him; she did indeed need the war god's intervention - not only for herself, but for another.   
  
"What do you want, Aphrodite?" growled Ares, "We're rather busy here at the moment."   
  
"I didn't come to see you - I came to see _her_." I leveled my finger at Xena who scowled back at me suspiciously. Not in the mood for diplomacy, I came directly to the point. "You need to tell him. You need to tell _them_."   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Xena's arms folded with cool deliberation in front of her deceptively relaxed demeanor but her stare did not relent.   
  
"I'll tell them if you don't," I hissed. "I _will_ tell them, Xena." Her eyes glittered promises of violent recompense but I wasn't backing down; they needed to be told and they needed to be told now, before anything could happen that they would all be sorry for.   
  
"Tell us what?" barked Ares. "What do you know that I don't, Xena?"   
  
"No," she snapped. "Not a word, Aphrodite. It's none of your business who I tell and when - if I tell anyone at all."   
  
"It's his right to know, Xena." My temper was growing short. Why was she being so stubborn? How could she risk herself like this? How could she risk the loss of … "Tell 'em grrlfriend," I growled at her.   
  
Ares' hand clamped hard on Xena's arm and he spun her to face him - his eyes blazed down into hers. "WHAT do I have the right to know? What is she talking about?"   
  
"Xena, if you don't want to tell…" Gabrielle's concerned voice came hesitantly from her place near the fire. Joxer stood just behind her; his face had taken on an ashen hue.   
  
"It's necessary, Xena," I tried to cajole her into compliance but my teeth were grinding heavily in frustration. "You cannot go into this if not everyone knows the risk. It's not fair to any of them. What if something goes wrong?"   
  
"Nothing will go wrong," she said flatly.   
  
"Xena…"  
  
"That's _enough_ , Aphrodite!" Xena snapped.   
  
I stared at her in desperate impatience for a few moments. I couldn't allow this to happen. If something were to happen to Xena, they had no idea of what they would lose - what Ares would lose. But how to convince her? I bowed my head to hide the impish gleam I knew was shining from my eyes as I thought of another tactic. I let my shoulders sag in what had every appearance of defeat, but she sensed something. Her arms dropped to her sides as those incredible blue eyes narrowed and shot darts of pure venom at me. She knew I wouldn't give up that easily - and as she took a step toward me, I launched my volley. "Okay," I shrugged innocently, "if you don't want to tell them about the baby, I can't make you." I smiled sweetly into the raging features rapidly moving my direction and flashed out of there before she could reach me.   
  
As Xena's feet skidded to a stop, Ares was there snatching her around by her shoulders. " _You carry my child and you didn't tell me_?!" his rage was deafening in the suddenly small room.   
  
"I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet," she defended herself as her eyes locked onto his furious brown depths. "She had no right…"  
  
" _NO RIGHT_?!" She flinched slightly in the close range roar of the God of War. "You had _no right_ to keep this from me! Especially when we're talking about wading in to save your brother from Athena's camp!" He shoved her from him and strode angrily across the room only to return and stand glaring down at her. "How dare you keep this from me?!"   
  
Gabrielle's fists were suddenly pounding on his back. "Leave her ALONE!" she shouted. "She would have told you when she was ready!" Ares' shrugged her off and took a couple of steps to one side to continue glowering at Xena.   
  
Gabrielle's arms went around the stiff warrior princess. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. "Couldn't you at least trust me?" Her eyes searched Xena's sadly.   
  
"Gabrielle… I haven't told anyone. I wasn't ready to tell anyone," her eyes softened as she tried to apologize.   
  
The bard heaved a deep sigh. "Well - this rather complicates things, doesn't it?"   
  
"You could say that." Xena's eyes moved to meet Ares' deadly glower. As she stared at him in defiance for her action, he strode angrily back into the passage to the outside.   
  
"Xena…" began the bard hesitantly. Xena's eyes flew back to her. "I need to tell you something too."   
  
Xena's eyebrow rose in question. Joxer stepped up next to Gabrielle and lay a calming hand on her shoulder making her jump.   
  
"Ow! Gabby! That's my foot!" he howled suddenly, breaking the tension in the room with the laughter of both women.   
  
"Sorry Joxer," giggled Gabrielle as she held out her arm to help steady him. She turned back to Xena. "Xena, Joxer and I…" she paused, not quite certain how to elaborate. "We…"  
  
"You're engaged?" came Xena's voice still warm with the laughter of the previous moment.   
  
"Something more than engaged," Gabrielle blushed as she glanced at Joxer whose face was still grimacing slightly with pain only to return her gaze to Xena. "We're married."   
  
"I guess this means you can put your ring back on now?" asked Joxer as he touched his foot to the floor and winced once more.   
  
Gabrielle chuckled lightly while she blushed once more. "I guess it does," she said as she pulled the plain gold band from a chain around her neck and slipped it on her finger.   
  
"Congratulations," came Xena's warm voice once again. "I'm glad you two finally see _something_ eye to eye." The three friends laughed together as Xena wrapped Gabrielle in her embrace.   
  
Gabrielle's face grew serious once more as she stepped back and contemplated the new complication to the situation at hand. "Xena, what are we going to do? We can't risk the baby being hurt."   
  
"I'm working on it," replied Xena, her smile fading to a slightly worried frown. "Right now… I need to talk to Ares." She released Gabrielle and strode quickly from the room in the direction he had taken.   
  


***********

  
  
The passage empty, she walked swiftly out into the courtyard where a quick glance assured her of its lack of occupancy. With hardly a pause in her step, she continued into this forest of her childhood with certain strides between the darkening trees. Memories flashed through her mind but she had no time for them in seeking her destination. Finally the trees thinned slightly and she halted to take note of any who might be on the small beach before her.   
  
Dying rays of sun splashed red across the mountain enclosed expanse of sand where the only sound was the quiet wash of waves on the shore. Many times in her youth she had played in the magic of this small cove with her brother Lyceus; had come here for solace in times when her mind was troubled or uncertain. She removed her boots and padded to the water's edge to lift her disquieted gaze to the distant horizon.   
  
She hadn't wanted it to happen this way - she had only determined the difference in her body and acknowledged the newly forming life in her for herself during the trip here. Though she was angry with Ares for keeping the knowledge of Athena's hostile treatment of her brother from her, she was neither surprised nor displeased with the thought that she carried his child. He had wanted it for a long time - and somewhere in the far reaches of her mind, she had too, though she hadn't admitted it until now. A child - the physical manifestation of the bond they shared. Would Ares care for this child more than the dozens he had sired and ignored before this? There was no way to answer that at the moment; she did know the knowledge that she carried this child would cause opposition she couldn't afford just now if she were to defeat Athena and get her brother back.   
  
Her arms slid tightly around her waist and she idly wondered if the child was a boy or a girl. She decided it didn't matter; what mattered was that she return Toris to his life, then she could focus on protecting the child. At this stage the child was well protected inside its mother's womb but that would rapidly change. There were many who would love to destroy the child of the warrior princess - especially the child of the warrior princess and God of War - and their best chance to do that would be before its birth. After that… who knew what powers the child would have? She thought of Solan and her efforts to protect him - efforts that had finally proven fruitless - and her jaw tightened in grim determination; she would not lose another child. For now, though, she must concentrate on Toris… and there was still Ares to talk to.   
  
"Ares…" her voice came on an aching sigh, "Ares - I didn't tell Aphrodite. I'd have told you… after we got Toris back."   
  
She felt his strong arms wrap around her as he materialized at her back and his lips pressed softly against her hair. "You should have told me the moment you knew," he chastised gently. "Aphrodite knows these things - especially when it concerns her protégés," he chuckled briefly in humor but continued more seriously, "But I can't risk you with Athena now that I know."   
  
"But I have to get Toris out of there," she sighed, turning to face him. "I must risk it." Her eyes pleaded with his for understanding.   
  
His hand slid down to spread wide over her belly. "I won't lose this child - our child," he said firmly. "I cannot allow you to take an active part in this."   
  
"Ares…" she began hotly, but he held a finger to her lips to still her protest.   
  
"I need to check on something - there may be a way out of this without a battle," he smiled. "Promise me you won't do anything to get him back until I return - not anything at all."   
  
"But -"  
  
"Promise!"   
  
The disgruntled warrior princess took a step back with arms crossed and groaned her frustration. "I promise I won't do anything to get him back until you return."   
  
"Good girl. I'll be back soon." His eyes twinkling mischievously, he placed a quick kiss on her nose and was swallowed by a flash of blue.   
  
She stood there for another moment staring out to sea as a delicious grin took slow possession of her lips and impish lights danced in her eyes. "I said I wouldn't _do_ anything to get him back; I didn't say I wouldn't gather information." She set a quick pace for Amphipolis to talk to her mother.   
  


***********

"Xena, Xena, Xena!" I scolded as I appeared in her path.   
  
"What do you want, Aphrodite? Haven't you done enough damage?"   
  
"Apparently not if you're going to persist in this! Ares is up on Olympus digging through the archives for the rules concerning the chosen ones," I told her, "and Athena is raging in a rather divine fury at her men because you got away." I couldn't stop the giggle that accompanied this final piece of news - Athena was always acting so superior to the rest of us that it was a real pleasure to see something go wrong for her.   
  
"But, warrior babe, I can't let you do something that may harm that baby. Ares has been so much easier to get along with since you two renewed your vows; and now - I won't let you take away what he's always wanted," I finished sternly.   
  
"I have no intention of letting any harm come to this baby!" she growled at me. "But I want my brother back, and I'll do what it takes to get him. Now get out of my way."   
  
I sighed heavily. "But you promised Ares -"  
  
"I promised Ares I wouldn't do anything to get Toris back. I did not promise not to do anything at all."   
  
What could I say? She had me there. But there had to be a way to stop her. If Athena found her out here roaming around on her own… "Look warrior princess - can I appeal to your common sense for just a moment? If Athena finds you out without someone there to at least be able to tell Ares what's happened, how long do you think you'll last with her? And if she finds out you're pregnant…" I shook my head without continuing.   
  
Xena's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "What if she does find out I'm pregnant?"   
  
"It's very likely that she'll want you dead just to keep the child from being born. I don't think you realize just how deep her jealousy of Ares is."   
  
"Athena? Jealous of Ares? Please!" she scoffed.   
  
"Athena may well be Daddy's favorite, but Ares has power she will never have. His followers are more dedicated and, in short, he has a love life which she can never have since she has to be the virgin goddess and all. Ares is more free to do as he likes than she is simply by virtue of their respective reputations to be maintained... You get the picture?"   
  
Xena stared at the ground for a long moment before meeting my eyes. "You realize, Aphrodite, that there will be a lot of people try to harm this child?"   
  
"It's darn likely, I'd say! After all, you've both made your share of enemies!"   
  
"And their best chance of destroying the child is before it's born."   
  
That idea sobered my thoughts quickly. "Yes…"  
  
"You knew I was carrying the child without my telling you. How likely is it that any of the other gods could know?"   
  
I stopped to think about this for a moment. I, as Goddess of Love, felt the presence when it was conceived as part of the fruits of love itself. Was it possible that some of the other gods would know this without being told? Ares, as the child's father, should have known, but I suspect he was more or less afraid to, knowing it could mean problems in his relationship with the warrior woman. Artemis would if Xena were an Amazon but Athena was a more generalized goddess of wisdom, warfare, weaving and… "Childbirth! Athena is the goddess over childbirth!"   
  
Xena frowned heavily. There had to be a way to conceal the babe from Athena. If Athena's plan to use Toris to draw her out didn't work, she would be back to try again. Ares wasn't likely to agree to Xena removing herself from the country until its birth either. "Oh Ares…" I thought, "you _have_ to find something in those scrolls to help the princess."   
  
Xena gave me a quizzical look. "Aphrodite, I think I know a way to fool Athena and protect the baby - but I'll need your help."   
  
"You got it! Just tell me what to do."   
  


***********

  
  
The tavern was empty of all save the final discarded tankards in various carelessly dropped positions throughout the common room; Cyrene grabbed them up on her tour to douse the torches. She came to the table closest to the kitchen entry, heaved a heavy sigh, and set the mugs on top of it as she sank wearily to the bench. These last days had seen her spirit whipped - nay, flogged and beaten - unmercifully and the cost was apparent in her drooping shoulders and lagging step now that she was alone with her thoughts. Where Xena was she had no way of knowing but somewhere in the recesses of her mind she half hoped her daughter wouldn't show - in spite of the risk to her eldest child held hostage by the Goddess of Wisdom. She knew with unerring certainty though that Xena would come; she could only hope that her younger child would not throw herself in the goddess' path to no avail. That you couldn't win with the gods, she knew; they seduced you into believing they wanted one thing and it unerringly proved they wanted something else. Always. And Athena, in her short interview of Cyrene, had said that no harm would come to either of her children; Athena simply wanted to talk to Xena and it was hard getting her attention since she had taken up once more with the God of War. Cyrene shook her head as she thought of the likelihood of that being the truth. Odds were definitely against it.   
  
She drug herself to her feet and gathered an armload of the cups, then turned and stepped through the kitchen doorway. Her breath caught in her throat and her arms lost their precarious hold on the tankards as she stopped short in stunned surprise at the tall shadowy figure materialized in front of her. "Xena!! Don't DO that!"   
  
"Sorry Mother - I tripped over the bench over there and thought you heard me," Xena smiled as she hugged the woman briefly before bending to help retrieve the tankards. "I can't stay long - Ares will be back soon and I need to be there when he returns."   
  
Cyrene smiled at her daughter in spite of her still rather shaken composure. "I was afraid you'd come, but I knew you would." She took Xena's hand and led her to the table where normally she would be preparing food for the tavern patrons to sit down. "I don't know what Athena is up to. She said she only wanted to talk to you, but…" Cyrene shook her head sadly.   
  
"Athena wants me dead, Mother." Xena pulled no punches with her mother; best for both of them if she said things plainly. "It's a long story, but when I give myself up for Toris, she will try to kill me. I have a plan but I wanted to see you first."   
  
"Soon, I will give myself up to Athena. She will let Toris go, though I don't know what shape he will be in - he will be alive, but that's about all I can be certain of." She stood and paced across the kitchen in deep thought and returned to stand before her mother. "No matter what you see, no matter what you hear - it will be all right. Trust me, Mother." She held out her arms and her mother stood and hugged her close.   
  
"Be careful, Xena," Cyrene whispered in her daughter's ear. "Be very careful."   
  


***********

  
  
Xena smiled at Argo's restless stamping as she brushed her gleaming coat to a richer shine. "Sorry, girl, but we can't go out for a ride just yet." Finished with the brush and comb, she stepped from Argo's side and knelt to dig in her saddlebag for the hoof pick. Her hand rummaged about until it touched a smooth leather pouch; she hesitated then indulged in a moment to withdraw it.   
  
The small brown pouch was generally undistinguishable from hundreds of others sold in markets every day - unless you looked carefully; one side bore the discrete inlay of a chakram surrounding a rune of war - an inlay worn smooth from many miles and much handling. With a thoughtful frown, she turned the bag upside down to let its current contents slide into her hand and rolled the ring between her fingers. A gift worthy of a god, she mused as the light refracted on the stones in a flash of brilliant display; a gift from a god, she remembered. "…my offering to you," he had said, and the words echoed through her mind. If this plan were to work, she had to return it to him. How would he feel? Her hand closed tightly around the ring pressing it until it bit into her palm even as her eyes closed to feel the pain parting with his gift would cause her. Would he forgive her when it was over? She didn't know; she could only hold tight to the fact of his love and hope it would be enough when all was done.   
  
Her eyes opened as she became aware of voices entering the stable. She hurriedly tucked the ring securely between her breasts and dropped the pouch back to its original resting place. She found the tool she looked for and tossed the saddlebags aside in the straw as she rose and returned to Argo. Her hands lifted a hoof between her knees just seconds before Ares and Joxer came into view. Joxer headed straight for Gabrielle's saddlebags to take back into the temple, but Ares stopped a few steps short of Xena as she bent over the hoof with efficient strokes. She lowered the leg she held back to the floor and moved to take another as Joxer mumbled a hurried excuse and left them alone together.   
  
He waited until she had finished with the hoof and was setting it down to step close and catch her hand as she straightened. Her eyes widened slightly in question but he only smiled and drew her to him. His arms came around her and his eyes smiled into her's for a moment before capturing her lips with his own. He had meant it to be just a simple kiss - one that would tell her he missed her, he was glad to see her, everything was fine - but her lips opened softly to his questing tongue and he lost himself in this warm moment when everything around them ceased to exist. There was a muffled thud as the hoof pick fell to the floor then Argo snorted and nudged her mistress in the back, pushing her sharply against Ares and effectively breaking the kiss. They turned to laugh at the mare as she raked the floor with a reproving hoof and tossed her mane as though to remind Xena that she wasn't finished yet. Xena patted the horse's neck fondly. "Feeling left out, girl?" Argo tossed her head once more, all but rolling her eyes at the woman.   
  
"So… what did you find out?" she asked Ares as she retrieved the pick and moved to the far side of the mare to check the other two hooves for objects.   
  
The warmth with which he watched her faded from his face though he struggled not to show her the the true depth of worry his news caused him. "There wasn't actually much there. I have some people checking in other places for me." He grew angry at his apparent failure. "I will find a way, Xena." His fist clenched as he bit out the words. "No one will take you or this child from me."   
  
Xena ducked quickly beneath Argo's neck to cover his fist with her hands. Her eyes searched his, asking for something but he couldn't tell what. She smiled softly and unfolded his hand to lay it against her cheek and his thoughts were rent asunder by the smooth touch of her skin. "Athena can't take her from me," he thought desperately. "I won't let her." He leaned forward with a gentle brush of a kiss and smiled down at her, his discontent effectively washed from him by the touch of her hand and the trust in her eyes.   
  
"Everything will be fine. You'll find the answer," she said softly though she redoubled her resolve to make certain all would come out for the best. An ache started deep within her but she squashed the feeling quickly, mentally bracing herself; knowing what she had to do. She couldn't tell him her plan. She knew what his reaction would be.   
  


***********

  
  
Xena sighed as she took what she knew was a last look around the room. Joxer and Gabrielle had gone to find food and firewood, and Ares had been called away by a warlord though he said the man was a fool and hadn't wanted to answer the petition. The shadow of a smile fell briefly across her face as she recalled his parting admonishment about staying with someone at all times. There was still no word from the priests he had searching the scrolls for a way to keep Athena from her, and he, like Aphrodite before him, was afraid she would be taken when there was no one to tell him of what happened. At least if he knew, he could call on Zeus' intervention to at least slow Athena's plans; favorite daughter or no, Zeus would demand that she call off her minions immediately.   
  
She walked to the altar of days long passed, retrieved her sword, and hung her chakram at her side. Quick strides found her at the opening to the tunnel where she paused and started to look behind her once more; she thought the better of it and instead hastened toward the exterior opening. She waited in the shadow of the doorway for her eyes to adjust to the brightness outside, listening intently for any betrayal of sound that others had found them at last. No sounds other than the trilling of birds and the whisper of the breeze on the tall grasses came to her and she stepped out into the sunlight. She spared only a cursory glance around before directing brisk steps toward Amphipolis.   
  


***********

  
  
I closed the portal and bowed my head wondering just how all of this would come out. My hands clenched and relaxed almost spasmodically as my thoughts raced with the plan we had made. Would it be good enough? It had to. The one thing I didn't like was the part about Ares. I am the Goddess of Love - I put people together, I don't break them up! But Xena insisted it was necessary and I could see her point. Would Ares ever be able to forgive her for what she was about to do? If all went well, he wouldn't know I was involved until long afterwards. But would he forgive me then? If I weren't so frightened of what might happen without this plan, I might have gone to Ares right then and there before it could go any further no matter how angry he would be. But neither Ares nor his priests had been able to uncover any fresh light on the rules concerning the chosen ones and the rules we knew of unfortunately didn't cover things like a chosen carrying the child of their god.   
  
I reopened the portal to watch her stroll leisurely into the village square; watched the people there glance at her and quickly away to whisper to each other. The area began to clear as mothers grabbed their children and husbands found their wives to remove them from the scene certain to follow. She approached the makeshift staging in the center that had served as an auction platform earlier in the day and climbed the few steps. Placing herself in the middle of the platform, she drew her sword and braced her feet apart. "Athena!" she yelled in controlled rage, "Athena!! I'm here. Release my brother!"   
  
"Oh Xena…" I thought forlornly, "this has got to work or the toll is high for everyone. Be careful, Xena."   
  


***********

  
  
Gabrielle and Joxer returned to the temple interior with a covered basket and an armload of wood to find Ares pacing restlessly. He nodded a greeting as they walked past him but his eyes were beyond them looking at the empty doorway.   
  
"Where's Xena?"   
  
Joxer slowly straightened from laying the wood on the hearth and turned to face the God of War. "She's not here?" he asked warily.   
  
"Does it look like she's here?!" thundered the impatient god.   
  
Joxer and Gabrielle exchanged startled glances before Gabrielle gasped audibly. The basket crashed to the floor but she was running back down the passage and no longer there to hear it. Joxer took off after her while Ares vanished in a blinding strike of blue light.   
  


***********

  
  
The booming echo of contemptuous laughter announced the arrival of the Goddess of Wisdom and Honorable Warfare before the rain of white sparkles gave away her position. "So, Xena! You've decided to be reasonable after all! I thought you might come around," she smirked smugly.   
  
"Where's Toris?" came the calm reply of the warrior. "You said you would release him."   
  
"And so I shall, Xena - so I shall. As soon as I have your word that you won't try to escape Adulus and his men, he will be returned to your mother," returned the goddess.   
  
"No. I want him returned here so that I can see him. You have my word."   
  
A bolt of white light swirled and smoked as it resolved itself into Toris. He fell heavily to the staging at Xena's feet and she knelt to check him for signs of life. He looked as though he'd been beaten but he still breathed. Her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed even as she straightened to face Athena once more. "I am here as you requested, Goddess of Wisdom. What do you want?"   
  
"Why, my dear Xena," mocked Athena, "I call you to answer for your crime against my chosen. Did you not strike down my beloved Elanis?"   
  
The raven-haired woman's brow rose slowly above a disdainful smile. "She was trying to kill me."   
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to see who the council believes," came the flippant reply. "Let me see, Xena, Destroyer of Nations, chosen to Ares, untrustworthy God of War, - or Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Honorable Warfare, favorite daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods." She gave an abbreviated burst of harsh laughter before she gestured to Adulus. "Get her secured."   
  
Xena leaned down to her brother once more. "Go to Mother," she smiled at him as her hand stroked softly over his cheek. "Tell her not to worry." She straightened to meet the men approaching the steps of the platform.   
  
Adulus' men swarmed around her with ropes as Toris rose and descended the steps. He paused at the bottom to look back but she was glowering darkly at Athena as her men tied the knots; knowing the odds were ridiculous for making an immediate stand, he turned his steps toward the inn. A roll of thunder reached his ears and he whirled to look behind him… the square was empty save for the confused milling of excited villagers.   
  


***********

  
  
"Xena - are you all right?"   
  
"Yes, just get these ropes off of me."   
  


***********

  
  
"What do you mean she's not here?! I transported all of us!" screamed the enraged Athena in the tent of her General Adulus. "She could not possibly have avoided it on her own! I will have your godhood for this, Ares!" An explosion of white light and the general breathed a heavy sigh of relief at the departure of the Goddess of Wisdom without taking his life with her.   
  


***********

  
  
Hands gripped his arms in a merciless vise and Toris was pulled stumbling around to look into the burning green eyes of the Bard of Potidaea. "Gabri-"  
  
"Where is she?" her vision swept past him to the platform whence he had come and she bounded toward it without waiting for an answer.   
  
"I don't know. Athena -" The abrupt halt of pounding feet brought his startled eyes around to find his mother's worried face and Joxer right behind her. "Mother - she said to tell you -" A roar of blue light revealed Ares with thunderous brows; a twinkling of pink barely after was my entrance to the scene. "She said to tell you not to worry," he finally got out to Cyrene as she began examining him for wounds.   
  
Gabrielle stooped to examine something on the staging. She straightened and came running back down the steps. "Ares…" She dropped the object into the war god's hand and my eyes flew to his face even as my heart stopped. His eyes closed and his hand clenched white knuckled around a ruby and diamond ring as his body went rigid in his struggle for control. A lifetime later, his eyes opened and he smiled darkly at us though he seemed not to be aware of our presence. His eyes closed once more as he inhaled deeply and held the breath for a suspended moment. Eyes open once more, he nodded once at the bard and disappeared in a flash of light.   
  


***********  
***********

  
  
"Lord Ares?" the priest uncertainly tried again. "My Lord, Mendelus…"  
  
"Mendelus! Mendelus is a FOOL!" roared Ares in disgust as he flung himself from his throne to pace rapidly to the end of the room and back. He came to a stop with teeth gritted, the lines of his face hard in a mind staggering effort for control. The priest had surprised him in a most vulnerable moment - a moment when, against all his resolves, he was thinking about her. HER!! He had sworn never to think about her again; her name was never to pass his lips or the lips of anyone in his presence. She was gone - what mattered the rest? When Athena had taken her - when she had foolishly, unthinkingly sacrificed herself and his child for her brother - he had thrown himself into his work, losing himself in the only pleasure left to him, the cold satisfaction of a kill, the blood shed on the battlefield. And if his warlords were required to add more gore than usual to the victory, it was only that their patron needed to be amused. But it wasn't enough - the pain and emptiness still filled him, flooded his very essence until he thought he would rather oblivion than the agony of living another day without her. The possibility of reincarnation held no appeal for him; who cared if she would be born again? There was only one Xena, and though her spirit might return, her personality may be much different and he would have to win her all over again.   
  
"Let Mendelus get himself out of this one," Ares hissed, "Now get from my sight." The thoroughly shaken priest hurried from the room, and moments later Ares threw himself back into his throne to bury his face in his hands.   
  
Ares' rage had been great the day that Xena… went. It didn't help that Athena had accused him of all manner of underhanded schemes saying that she didn't have the warrior in her keeping and he had done something with her himself. The matter finally came to the attention of Zeus himself when he was forced to separate the two locked at each other's throats. Ares had simply stood back glaring at both Athena and Zeus as Athena raged to our father, his frame turned to marble, his heart to stone. After that, he would see no one, would have no one near him. He blamed Athena for taking Xena no matter how vehemently Athena swore she didn't have her; he blamed Xena for taking herself and their child for the life of one mortal.   
  
I thought he might blame me. I am, after all, Goddess of Love, and many have blamed me for not doing something, no matter how far fetched, to save the ones they love from death or worse. I have never been able to do the impossible though - when Celesta comes to call, I cannot change the outcome. I can only give the love for mortals to savor for as long as they can.   
  
But though he did not blame me, he would not see me either. Me, the only family member he ever really got along with in the first place. But perhaps it was just as well, for although my own heart ached unbearably with sorrow and guilt to witness his withdrawal from all he had ever known, there was nothing I could do about it. At least… I couldn't until today.   
  
Today… two hundred and seventy days from the day that Xena had taken Ares' seed to nurture in her body. Six long months she had been missing; two mortal seasons. Fall and winter had come and gone and spring was waking the world to new life.   
  
I stood silently, well back from the throne where Ares sat in such grief, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence. I could feel my heart thudding hard against my breast and my whole body trembled in a violent mixture of hope and fear - but I don't remember which was the stronger at the time. All I really knew was that if he wouldn't listen, if he couldn't forgive, there would be that much more pain in the world than there was right now. And worse - he may have added me to his list of people to blame. The tension roiled and churned in my belly as though it were a physical sickness.   
  
I stood for what seemed eternity - stood there until I just couldn't stand a moment longer. As softly as I could, I retreated to a table so I could find some support for my shaking limbs. Something about my movement aroused his attention and his head snapped up in surprise. Mortified at being so caught, his voice made the very stone of the walls tremble and my knees nearly collapsed.   
  
"What does the Goddess of Love in the Halls of War?! Leave! There is no business for you here." He stopped. "Never again," choked the following whisper.   
  
I had reached the table and now leaned heavily against it, effectively bracing myself upright. I swallowed hard trying to bolster what little rapidly vanishing courage I had. I opened my suddenly dry mouth to speak but no words would come. I had known this was going to be hard but…  
  
"I said LEAVE, Goddess!" His fist slammed down on the arm of throne as witness to his rising temper. He stood and took a step toward me.   
  
"Ares -"  
  
"Go!"   
  
"Ares, you have to lis- "  
  
"I don't _have_ to do anything! You are in my domain! Did you not hear my command? I said leave me!!"   
  
"But Ares…"  
  
He advanced on me swiftly with hands tightly clenched at his sides. The look on his face was… terrible. I was frightened as I had never been in all my millennia. This god before me was the God of War - but this God of War was previously known only in the exaggerated legends of the mortals. My terror broke over me and I began choking on heavy sobs threatening to overwhelm me.   
  
"Xena! The baby!" tore itself from my ragged throat.   
  
If I thought his look was terrible before, I was greatly mistaken. I cannot describe for you the way this new wave of rage possessed him - his crushing hands were on my shoulders, tears were streaming down my face and there was horrible pain in my chest.   
  
"You DARE -"  
  
"The baby!" I cried out. "I swear by our father Zeus himself, Ares! The baby!"   
  
"What are you saying?!" The sheer force of his fury shook my body anew.   
  
"Xena -" I gasped as best I could, "The baby is born! _Your_ baby!"   
  
"No!" His hands dropped me so suddenly I nearly fell to the cold stone of the floor. He took a pair of steps back; disbelief fighting his anger; sudden hope battling despair. "NO!" the enraged sound rebounded and echoed through the room and through the passages of the Halls of War. "You _LIE_! Athena - "  
  
"Athena never had Xena!" I took a step back and fought for control of the fear threatening to undo me completely. "She never had her…" I had to finish - I just had to! I took a deep breath and steadied myself.   
  
" _I_ did." I said quietly as I stared into his anguished face. He didn't want to believe me; the pain of losing his chosen and unborn child had taken its toll and he had mourned hard and long; this news was too sudden. My heart ached as I tried to reach him - to make him believe.   
  
"You?" he croaked in bewilderment. " _You_ had Xena? Where? Why?"   
  
"Athena was going to kill her, Ares - she knew about the child."   
  
"But - "  
  
"Every petty warlord and thief with a grudge would have come after Xena simply to destroy a child of yours and hers together - a great way to get back at the warrior princess and the God of War in the same strike. Gods too - Apollo, Discord, Poseidon… Need I go on?" With every word I grew more confident, more secure in the knowledge that would work out. He was starting to believe me. He wanted to believe me. He wanted his warrior back, I was sure of it. I stepped forward and lay my hand on his arm before I resumed my explanation.   
  
"When you and your priests couldn't find anything to hold Athena back in the scrolls, Xena conceived of a plan to foil gods and mortals alike. A plan that would protect the child until it was born so that the two of you decide a way to protect it later. We couldn't tell you - or Gabrielle or Joxer - because it was just way too risky. Athena accused you of taking Xena from her - had you known what had happened, the interrogation that followed would have revealed her hiding place. If we told Gabrielle or Joxer, we ran the risk of them telling you in a moment of weakness."   
  
"Xena turned herself over to Athena, but I was watching - waiting for the moment that Athena would transport Xena to a more private place. When she did," I shrugged ingeniously and smiled, "I took her. It was as simple as that. With you accusing Athena, Athena accusing you, and both of you so certain that the other had her, no one ever thought to look elsewhere for her."   
  
"Where is she?" he asked hoarsely. Moisture glistened in his eyes and gratitude lay naked in his previously pain twisted face.   
  
"Close your eyes," I chuckled softly.   
  
He stared at me in wonder, but the corners of his lips tugged unwillingly up in a smile. "Okay." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.   
  
I turned him so that he was facing the dais where his throne sat. "Now… open them!"   
  
He looked - he closed his eyes; he shook his head and opened his eyes once more, and stared -  
  
Sitting on the steps leading to his throne was Xena - her smile was jubilant; her arms were wrapped securely around the bunting cradling a baby. He took a hesitant step forward and her smile widened - he was running across the room -  
  
"Ares! We have a son!"   
  


The End

  
  
**Thank you for reading. — Saphirableu**


End file.
